I Have a Secret For You
by Good Luck Mode
Summary: One shot fluffy commission for Tomokos on deviantart. It's close to christmas and Kakashi has a surprise for Tomoko!


50 pt Commission for ~Tomokos

_I Have a Secret For You_

_

* * *

_

Tomoko Deushi sat frustrated, busily scratching down notes onto her current mission debriefing for Tsunade. It was late and she was very over tired, all she wanted to do was go to sleep. She rubbed her forehead, smiling when one of her many felines; Abura, jumped onto her desk, purring loudly. She heaved a contented sigh, giving into his friendly eyes that begged for attention. She stroked his light brown fur, continuing to write down her debrief. She looked out her nearest window of her apartment, the glow of the lamp on her desk glaring on the smooth glass. '_Snow…?_' of course weather of this sort wasn't unusual for mid December, but the fact of it's lateness being until now was what was odd.

She picked Abura up, holding him gently in her arms. She was glad they'd have snow for Christmas, after all it was two days from now. Abura mewled in her arms, rubbing his head on her chest. The brunette walked through her home, leisurely strolling to her bedroom; placing the cat gently on the corner, plopping down on the bed with a satisfied groan. She removed her jounin vest, followed by her shirt. She picked herself up from her bed, changing into her sleepwear.

"Guess I'll have to finish the debriefing for Lady Tsunade tomorrow morning." she turned round, pulling the covers to her bed back; slipping in. "Nou, Sutabu, Ko, Toumoku, Joufu, Kira, come on!" she called, patting her bed; many appreciative meows growing closer to her room. She smiled, her ninja cats always kept her company at night, nothing more relaxing to her then the sound of their rhythmic purring to calm her and put her to sleep. They all hopped onto her bed, crowding around the warmth of her body heat. Tomoko smiled, petting the nearest cat to her until her eyes became heavy - which in fact wasn't a long time - finally fluttering her eyes shut, escaping to her dreams.

Tomoko awoke the next morning, rough pink tongues licking her face. She giggled, cracking her eyes open to late winter's dark dawn. She clung to her sheets, stretching out her muscles; all her cats fleeing from being disturbed. She hopped out of bed, peeking outside, grinning at the high snow banks that had formed overnight. She pulled on some winter attire, followed by her vest. She slunk into her kitchen, grabbing a bowl from the cupboard. All of her felines gathered at her feet, crying out for their breakfast as well. She chuckled, pouring cereal into the bowl she'd pulled out.

"Yes, yes, I hear you guys, hold on," she laughed, going to the nook that stored the cat food. She grabbed their dishes, filling each with the crunchy kibble, satisfying each as they happily crunched on their breakfast. She grabbed the milk as she headed back to her own food, pouring a general amount on. "Hm, time to get back to that briefing." she thought, crunching on her cereal. She sat herself in the chair she was at earlier that morning, picking up her pen; scribbling in more notes. Awhile later she looked up to her clock; it read six AM. Perfect since she'd just finished her paper.

She gathered her things, jogging to her front door where she kept her boots. She pulled them on, making sure she had her keys before locking the door. Tomoko breathed, inhaling the sweet winter air. She walked to the railing outside her flat, gazing onto Konoha's snowy streets. Below she spotted her fellow jounin, Kakashi and Yamato. She called to them, grasping their attention. She waved down to them, the two men waving back. She went down the steps quickly but hesitantly, they were sure to be slippery after the snowfall. She jogged over to them, smiling.

"Morning Tomoko," Kakashi greeted, smiling from behind his mask. She smiled back, nodding her head. Yamoto looked at the file in her hand, speaking up.

"Have some papers for Lady Tsunade, Tomoko Sensei?" Yamato questioned, the brunette remembering the papers in her hand. She looked at them a moment, then up to the Hokage's mansion. Children and other young shinobi ran past them, laughing and playing in the snow as they headed to the academy.

"Uh yeah, it's a debriefing on my latest mission. Nothing much, but I do know I have to get it to Lady Hokage." She informed, turning her foot in the snow. "I'll catch up with you guys later at the training grounds?" She asked. The males in question nodded their heads, Yamato splitting ways with the two others.

Tomoko and Kakashi lept from building to building, disturbing the pallid snow that had settled there. They watched other shinobi jump by, leaving a trail through the snow. "You're coming with me?" Tomoko asked, leaping to another rooftop. She gasped, her foot slipping on some black ice that had froze on the edge of the roof. Her eyes widened, knowing she'd be unable to save herself. A strong grip caught her by the wrist, she breathed out relieved. The silver haired man pulled her up, holding her steady.

"It's a good thing I did though right?" Kakashi smiled before they set off to the Hokage's office once more.

"So the mission went well?" Tsunade spoke, looking over the details of Tomoko's paper.

"Yes Milady, everything was fine. The scroll were delivered safely to the Rain village's kage." She stated, awaiting a reply. The blonde woman folded her fingers together, sighing.

"Very well, I don't think there will be any missions for you or Kakashi, since everything else is being covered by other teams and jounin, so take it easy and have a nice Christmas." She said, smirking. The two were happily surprised, the brunette looking back at Kakashi with a smile. Tsunade dismissed them, the pair talking as they headed out the door into the coldness at a brisk run to heat their bodies and meet Yamato.

They landed on the training grounds, soft snow crunched under their feet when said limbs contacted the frozen earth. Yamato stood in the center of the field, waving when he saw the others had joined him. It was a regular thing for the three, for whenever they weren't on a mission, or helping Naruto train; they would get together and spar. They chatted for a minute, nodding in agreement before splitting off. The wind picked up, whipping the stray strands of Tomoko's hair around her face. She concentrated, looking over to Yamato then to Kakashi. She watched their bodies, looking for any signal of them making an offence. She held her ground, eyes darting back to Yamato who began to move his hands.

Instinctively she charged, pulling out her two blades. Yamato finished his seal, roots shooting from the snowy ground, lunging for Tomoko. She ducked, sliding under them in the snow. She used a sword as a way of pulling herself up once she stuck it into the ground. The brunette used this leverage, aiming a kick at Yamato, twisting her body around to avoid her other opponent - Kakashi - who had decided to make a move while Tomoko had been distracted. Really in actuality, she had never forgotten about him, she was aware that -like every other chunin and jounin- to never keep your back to and forget a second adversary.

She stabbed her second sword into the ground, turning her body once again. She followed through with a punch, clipping the silver haired man's cheek. She cursed as the man poofed away in smoke, knowing now that it was just a clone. She looked around her, neither man in her surroundings. She relieved her blades from their spots in the ground; sheathing them. She summoned two clones, ordering them to track down the two others, while she also went off in search. Her toes were freezing she had to admit that to herself. Maybe she should have worn better boots so the snow didn't get under her toes as she trudged through the deepening snow. It wasn't long before she felt that her clones had been dispersed. '_They must have found my clones before they found them._' she thought, leaping into a tree. She scouted through the branches, beginning to hop from tree to tree. She stopped again, scanning the scenery. She felt a hand on her shoulder making her tense.

"How careless of you Tomoko," Kakashi stated, "I guess I win this round, I also caught Yamato-Sensei." he spoke, holding her arm behind her back.

"How careless of you Kakashi…" Tomoko smirked, the woman in Kakashi's grip poofing away. She held her sword up to his throat, her hand on his shoulder. "I thought you would have known the difference between me and a clone by now." she smirked, pressing the dull edge of her blade against his throat to emphasize her win. He sighed, a smile creeping at his lips from behind his trademark mask. "So… what's my prize Kakashi?" she smiled, retracting her blade and sheathing it.

"Dinner? Ichiraku Ramen? At say… nine pm?" He asked, making Tomoko give a soft laugh. He grinned back at her as she gave one last chuckle.

"Sure Kakashi," she giggled, pulling him down with her to the ground. They ran back, discussing their plans until they met up with Yamato who waited back where they'd first met up. They talked a bit more, mostly about when they thought they'd be getting back to missions and the current situation with the Akatsuki. Tomoko looked up to the sky. The sun was setting in brilliant reds and oranges that seemed to melt into each other. Tomoko thought it best to excuse herself now, leaping off back to the village and back to her home.

She stepped into her home, all of her nin-cats greeting her at once. She quickly fed them, rushing to her bathroom with a quick glance at her clock that read eight-thirty. She pulled her hair out, undressing. She hopped into the warm shower she started, washing herself down from her earlier workout.

She stepped out only a short while after, grabbing her clothes and tossing them in a pile; heading to her bedroom to find a fresh pair. She dressed herself, pulling her hair up in its usual style. She walked into the hall, where all of her cats were patiently waiting her return. She bent down, petting them all and giving her necessary attention to them before she had to leave - this time making sure to find better boots to keep her feet toasty warm - leaving her apartment for Ichiraku's.

The temperature had dropped a fair amount in the short amount of time. She shivered, hurrying her pace to her destination. She smiled, Sakura, Sai and Naruto were out walking explaining to the pale boy what it was like to have friends and family around for Christmas. She returned to her own thoughts, eavesdropping wasn't something she normally did; but hearing them get along for this one moment was perfect, almost like an early present given to her on Christmas eve. That thought slipped her when she heard Naruto yell at Sai, which made Sakura yell at him. Typical of them, to not even stop bickering on Christmas eve.

"Oh well, they'll grow out of it sometime." she sighed, walking into the warmth of Ichiraku's. Her partner was nowhere to be found, so she sat herself down. "Man Kakashi, even when you set the time you're late." she sighed, capturing old man Teuchi's attention.

"Well hey there Tomoko, what can I get ya?" he smiled, wiping his hands on a rag.

"Find me a way to have Kakashi not be late," she joked, smiling back.

"Hey, it's not nice to talk about others," Kakashi said, walking into the small area. The brunette stuck out her tongue, teasing him.

"Well maybe you should learn not to be late," she teased, giving a light punch to his arm. Teuchi came back, placing to large steaming bowls of ramen in front of the jounin.

"House special," he winked, turning back to the kitchen. They picked up some chopsticks, Kakashi hesitating a moment while Tomoko began to eat her noodles. She noticed this, stopping to look at him; curious to his silence.

"What's wrong Kakashi? Scared I'm gonna see your face?" she questioned half jokingly. He sighed, rubbing his head.

"Come here, I have a secret for you," He whispered, as she leaned in wanting to hear the news. He pulled his mask down, placing his lips on hers. The contact startled her a moment but she recovered from her shock quickly, letting their lips mould together more comfortably- her eyes slipping closed. Kakashi's hand brushed away the stray hairs near her face, cupping her flushed cheek. They pulled away, her eyes fluttering open; looking around the room.

"What was that for, there's no mistletoe in here," she asked, still red. He leaned in, his hand entwining itself with hers.

"I don't need mistletoe as an excuse to kiss you," he whispered, pressing his lips to hers again, which was gladly returned.

"And I you," she whispered.


End file.
